1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices and methods of allowing air to circulate into and out of a hat.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, there are devices that promote the circulation of air into and out of a hat in order to keep the wearer""s head cool. One such device includes a flexible open mesh sewn into the hat. Such prior art devices have disadvantages. For example, such devices allow the sun to reach the wearer""s head, thereby exposing the wearer to harmful radiation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device and method of allowing air to circulate into and out of a hat.
The foregoing objective is realized by the invention, which includes a device for allowing air to circulate into and out of a hat. The device has a base having an arcuate first side and a second side. The second side has a rib extending from the second side. The device also has a means for attaching the base to a hat.
In a method according to the invention, a device having a base with an arcuate first side, a second side, and an attaching surface with a primary fastener attached thereto is provided. A hat having a complementary fastener attached thereto is provided. The device is attached to the hat by engaging the primary fastener with the complementary fastener.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description read in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims appended hereto.